inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Shmevan
Welcome Kaoru Wada! I saw you're into the Inuyasha music as well, that's awesome! Hard to find other fans who aren't talking about the opening/ending themes, but actually like the soundtrack by Kaoru Wada. I transcribed some of the music myself, by the way... if you want a copy of it, err, if you can play piano, I mean. ^_^ Anyway, I also want to thank you for all your contributions to the wiki. I see that you speak English very well, so I have a proposal. There's one thing you could do to help me in particular on the wiki, I'm writing/re-writing all the chapter pages. I would ask that you do not 'write whole chapter pages, but when I finish writing them I would appreciate having an editor/proofreader, someone who can just make sure everything is in order, that I made no spelling mistakes, that all the grammar makes sense, that every time I mention Sesshomaru/Kikyo/Koga I spell them Sesshōmaru/Kikyō/Kōga, etc etc... I see that you're on quite often, and there aren't that many other users who are and speak English well. Anyway, if you're interested, let me know. :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Also, you haven't seen The Final Act yet? D: But there are so many spoilers on the wiki! You should hop to it, the version that's Japanese with English subtitles is on Hulu for free if you want. I haven't seen the English dub yet, but I'll buy it eventually. lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 22:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I very much enjoyed it, though I don't know if it's my 'favorite' season, though usually my favorite season of any show is the last, because beginnings and endings are how you remember a show... It's hard to pick a favorite. I enjoy almost the whole series equally, there's only one aspect of the whole series that I don't like, otherwise I love it all. :3 I'm sad that David Kaye didn't return as Sesshomaru on the final act. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Kagome is one of my least favorite characters in the series, she has her moments, but sometimes I don't care for her... For almost all of the characters ''I never disapprove of them, but I never really appreciated her character all that much... Also just FYI, obviously some of the Manga is different from the Anime, so if you're ever like "That isn't what happened!" it's because some things are different in the Manga. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Precisely. The Panther Tribe part especially, which I actually really liked even though it was filler... though some of the filler was really of stupid, but at least InuYasha didn't turn into something like Bleach or Naruto where there are more filler episodes than actual plot... o_O;; HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I also like the Hoshiyomi/Naginata of Kenkon arc. Maybe I'm being a bit harsh on the filler episodes, but a few of them were really pointless. Like Chokyukai... I find that episode hard to watch... SO odd. Anyway. Yes, Bankotsu is awesome, even more awesome in the Manga, because it didn't censor things, so we got to see him cut people's heads off and stuff!!! LOL, '''Cool!!! I also have an affinity for Jakotsu, just because, he's funny and his weapon is cool, he thinks Sesshomaru is sexy but not his type... I laughed when I read that in the actual Manga. HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu For certain, the manga is MUCH more violent, there are often cutaways when things get violent in the Anime, but in the manga it's super gory in some moments. A prime example being the Noh Mask, in the manga it more closely resembles John Carpenter's "The Thing" (AWESOME), rather than the red blob in the anime. Like when Sesshomaru kills samurai, in the manga he just rips their heads off and blood spurts everywhere, in the anime they just 'disintegrate' after he slashes with his poison claws. Erm, also, there's some nudity in the manga, we get to see Kagome & Kagura topless at some points. If you've been reading manga scans online, they often add curse words that aren't in the VIZ edition, if that's what you mean by profanity. My favorite time being when Inuyasha's Windscar puts a scratch on Banryu, in the VIZ edition he says "Cursed dog, you scratched my Banryu!" but on the scanlation version it's something like "Goddammit, my Banryu is fucking injured!" lol. And yes, Suikotsu is very cool. Jekyl/Hide awesomeness. Not much of a Renkotsu fan though... in the end I just see him as that greedy jerkface who killed Jakotsu. D: HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu The movies are all awesome, though I don't care for the 2nd one all that much, but the 3rd and 4th are especially my favorites. The 4 War gods, Kyora vs Sesshomaru, all that stuff is aweeesomme. And the Sō’unga was so cool, I actually think that would have been amazing to have in the Manga. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Indeed-io. And as awesome as Menomaru was, I just can't like him as much because Sesshomaru has like, 5 lines in that entire film. Talk about a let down, the films he had a bigger part in were the better ones... :P Anyway, I just noticed your 'favorite parts of the series' section,whenever you get the chance, would you mind looking over chapters 315ish-330ish? They're about Hosenki and Adamant Barrage and the last shard at the borderland between this world and the afterlife and blahblahblah. No rush though. :3 Also, Koga is awesome. *Howl.* And I was re-reading some of the manga the other day and he DOES use his sword at one point, as stupid as that is. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:52, February 6, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Thanks for all the edits, that's pretty much what I wanted you to do ^_^ After seeing the before/after I feel silly at some of the mistakes that I made, lol. And Kikyo & Sesshomaru'' kind of interact when Suikotsu is killed, though yeah, they don't say a single word to eachother. I dunno if you inspected 318-330... But after that, there's 12-20, and then you're pretty much caught up with me. (I authored a few others, but they aren't up to what I now think of as the standard format, so I'll change them later anyway.) :3 Thanks Shmevan! HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I'm glad you're impressed X3 I try and make them as detailed as possible. Unfortunately we have about 200 of these, though: http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_5 I find those inadequate. I've also found that writing the pages themselves takes a lot more mental energy than I would have thought, lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Yeah, the editing takes up a lot of brain-power, even more so when making an article from scratch. I've also realized the level of interest I have in the topic effects my productivity, kind of. Anything with Sesshomaru, The Band of Seven, or Tsubaki will basically write itself. After the chapter I'm working on right now I'll have to write about the soul-piper and Mayu being a ghost dying in a fire and blahblahblah... I'm probably going to skip those chapters because I hate them, and just go on to Shippo & The Thunder brothers, because I actually like that part. It's frustrating, because I'm at the worst part of the whole manga... FIVE WHOLE VOLUMES WITH NO SESSHOMARU?!?!? ''*Hangs Myself* You know what I mean. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Yeah, Naraku doesn't appear until Sesshomaru comes back, and he offers him the human arm with the sacred jewel shard so he can use Tessaiga to kill Inuyasha, etc. And I also like the Soten episode, it was cute. Like I said before, some of the filler was awesome. Miroku's "If this is a trap, I will glady fall into it!" line in that episode always makes me laugh. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Hey Shme, can you look at 331 and especially 332 for me? (Because I know you said the events in 332 were one of your favorite episodes.) It's so long, I don't know how I got like that. D: But so much happens in that chapter. Anywai, whenever you get a chance, thanks. :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Thanks for the double check! 332 was just so long, I figured there was a lot I missed. And also thanks for the welcome back. School was crazy for a while there, but yeah, I'm starting to write the chapters once again! And I see you kind of made episode pages your project, kind of. :P 22:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Hatnote Hi Evan, just letting you know that you don't have to add the "looking for" hatnote when the article is already disambiguated (like this one) :) BTW, are you a Kaoru Wada fan too? His soundtrack to InuYasha is of the best IMO. Have you listened to the soundtrack to Gakkō no Kaidan, which was composed by Wada-san too? If not, you should. You'll notice that some tracks sound very similar to the ones in InuYasha OST. Ryoga (talk) 11:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Also, you must have a favorite opening and ending theme :) I love all themes except "Change the World" and "I Am" (the BGM version is cute though) and "Four Seasons" (it's one of the worst songs recorded by Miss Amuro or atleast IMO lol). Ryoga (talk) 12:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::It's hard to choose, really! :D Hmm, I love "Every Heart ~Minna no Kimochi~" and "Grip!" :) "Dearest" is very nice too. Yep, the soundtrack is amazing. Nostalgia-invoking.. Whenever I hear the tracks (especially the melodies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnaErF4qxM4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KizsIg2d5Ok), I feel like I've traveled back in time to when I was 11 :) Good times. Gakkō no Kaidan OST is very similar to InuYasha. Listen to this track from GnK and this track from IY. Notice how similar they're? They only differ by a few notes! Ryoga (talk) 13:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::The slow version of Inuyasha's theme 0:20, beautiful. This one is also one of my favorites. GnK has some very sad tracks, like this one and cheerful tracks like this. The CD is rare now, I think. I don't have it, I just listen to it on Youtube :D Ryoga (talk) 02:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Notification A blog post has been created to discuss the selection of a new bureaucrat. Please take a look, thank you. Ryoga (talk) 11:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Thanks for adding info to the infobox for Episode 111. Think you could do the same for Episode 110? I did that one, too. Thanks again, Damaijin (talk) 22:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Very timely. You rock! Thanks, Damaijin (talk) 23:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "The"? I've noticed you've been changing "Inu no Taishō" to "the Inu no Taishō". How come? Personally, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. I was just wondering if it was an official format on/in this Wikia, cause sometimes I drop the "the" if it flows better. Also, Fast Moon responded to your question on my talk page. Since she translates Japanese professionally, her opinion carries way more weight than mine. Damaijin (talk) 17:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Infobox Noo!!! T^T I have no idea what it means...Serena made the infobox, but unfortunately she's not around for me to ask. Try asking Ryoga or Sango, they might know.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Piece refers to the episode's number in a particular season. For example, episode 153 is the fifteenth episode of Season 6. So, its piece number is 15 :) Hope it's clear enough (I'm not good in explaining things, lol) :D Ryoga (talk) 11:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC)